His Fiancee, Kidnapped
by PotatoSuckingBastard
Summary: Ciel has been having nightmares about his fiancee, Elizabeth. When he visits her mansion, what happens?  Rated T to be safe. It's probably rated K  in actuality.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first fanfic. I know Ciel x Lizzy isn't popular, but please give it a shot okay?**

**Lizzy and Ciel are so cute together!**

"NOOOOOO!"

Flames everywhere. Shouts, screams in the distance.

" NOOOOOOOOO!"

Elizabeth is lying on the ground bleeding.

"ELIZABETH! No, No, You can't be dead."

"Ciel…" She managed to cough up along with large quantities of blood. "I love you."

"Elizabeth, Lizzy, don't go."

"DON'T GOOO! I… I love you" Ciel choked out, tears streaming down his eyes. But, it was too late, for Elizabeth had already passed on.

Ciel woke up, gasping for breath and covered in sweat. He looked at the clock and groaned. This was the third successive nightmare.

"Sebastian!" As always, the black clad butler arrives dutifully. "Yes, my lord?"

"Get me some water," Ciel hoarsely ordered.

"Of course, my lord."

The next morning…

"Please get out of bed young master; we have work to do today. I have prepared an elegant red tea for you. Would you prefer French toast or buttered crumpet?"

Ciel woke up, bad-tempered and annoyed. "Why did you wake me up so early? I don't want to do any work today."

"Now young master, you mustn't fall behind in your studies," Sebastian reminded. Ciel gave his butler and angry glare, but grudgingly submitted. He was always reluctant to get out of bed, but especially today, due to his lack of sleep.

"I'll take the crumpet. Help me dress." Ciel proceeded to head downstairs for his breakfast.

Sebastian looked out the window to the again barren garden. "I'll have to attend to that later, I suppose. These servants are all incompetent, but I suppose they do have their uses."

Sebastian sighed at the amount of work he had to do. He fully accepted this workload, despite that it would kill a regular human. "Well I did sign the contract. If this is what's required of me to obtain such a delicious soul, I'm willing to comply."

Later…

"GAAHHHHHHH!" Ciel frustratingly yelled into his math book. He had sincerely tried to finish his work today, but was simply enable to focus. Something kept bothering him on the edge of his mind. The boy sighed in an exhausted fashion.

"Master, you seem distracted today." Sebastian observed matter-of-factly.

"I can't focus! And I am doomed to do these endless math problems!" grumbled Ciel in response.

"Be reasonable, young master, we have encountered much worse 'dooms' than these. What is it that troubles you?"

Ciel thought back to his dream. It was Elizabeth that he could not take off his mind. He had to know if she was okay. _That's an unreasonable thought. How could Elizabeth be in danger?_ "Sebastian, I want to see Elizabeth, prepare the carriage.

"Are you sure…." He was meant with a glare. "Right away, my Lord."

Sebastian immediately ordered the servants to begin loading the horses.

"Okay, Sebastian!" said Mey-rin, while holding a precariously crooked pile of dishes.

Ciel was uneasy for the entire trip. The cloppity-clop of the horses only increased his anxiety. _What is there to worry? I'm sure she's fine._ Ciel arrived at the Middleford mansion. One knock, two knocks. Ciel waited anxiously, before being met by a flying-bear-tackle-hug.

"CIIIEEEELLL!" Elizabeth excitedly said, "This is the first time you've come to my home! Why did you come? Do you want to come to have a tea party?"

"C-can't… breathe…" Ciel managed to choke out despite Elizabeth's strangling hug.

"Oh, sorry!" replied Elizabeth, her hair curls still bouncing with excitement.

"Elizabeth! That is not the proper way for a lady to act!" chastised the Marchioness.

Elizabeth sighed, and stood at a polite distance, but still refused to release Ciel's hand. "Ciel you're so lucky. To be able to do whatever you want, to not have to sneak out of the house, oh what would I give?"

"Elizabeth, do you intend to keep our guest and his indecent butler at the doorway the entire day? It is impolite."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Yes, mother." Sebastian followed Ciel inside like a shadow. "So, Ciel, what do you want to do? Do you want to have a tea party?"

"No, I already―"

"YAAYYY! Let's have a tea party! This is going to be so much fun!" *squeal*

She was interrupted by the Marchioness's voice. "You have chores to do, Elizabeth. If you are to be a wife, you must learn to take care of the house."

"Don't worry Ciel! I'll be right back!" assured Elizabeth, in a slightly annoyed tone.

This left Ciel and Sebastian alone. "Sebastian, let's go home. You were right, I don't know why we came here."

"Yes―"

A loud crash echoed through the house, followed by a girly scream that Ciel immediately identified to belong to Elizabeth. They rushed to find the Marchioness drawing heavy breaths, wielding a rifle. _This can't be happening_, thought Ciel. _It was only a dream._

"They… They took her. They took her away. I tried to stop them, but I couldn't. I killed one of them, but the others escaped. They took her away," panted the Marchioness. Tears, glistening, quivering, welled in the eyes of the usually fearsome Marchioness Frances Middleford.

_It's a coincidence. The dream is not real. Elizabeth is going to be all right. _Even as those words ran through the boy's mind, he knew it was not so.

"ARRRRRGGGGHHH! Elizabeth, my Elizabeth, no matter what happens, I'll come for you. I'll have my revenge. If they dare lay a finger on you, I'll have my revenge. I'll kill them like they killed my parents. I'll kill them. I'll have my revenge. LIZZY, I'M COMING FOR YOU."

**Woah, Ciel really seems pissed. Who's worried about Lizzy's kidnappers? Especially when they have a 13-year-old boy and his demon/butler after them.**

**If you have any ideas for the rest of the story, review! If you didn't like it, tell me and I'll try to improve. I'll try to update as soon as I can, especially if you guys review. *****hint hint wink wink*******

**Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you those who reviewed and favorited! Here's the second chapter. I know its short, sorry, but I'm trying!**

**Disclaimer: Yes I own Kuroshitsuji. I have the legal papers right here.  
>*reads papers*<br>"You own Kuroshitsuji…. Psyche."  
>"Crap."<strong>

Ciel, followed by his ever-present butler, stormed out of the now trashed manor, hands tightly clenching his concealed pistol. Out of his unpatched eye, Ciel noticed a small movement in the body lying sprawled on the pavement, surrounded by a growing pool of blood.

Walking closer to investigate, he realized the gunshot had grazed his heart, but did not pierce it. Ciel pulled out his pistol, and placed it on the man's temple.

"Who are you working for? Not replying would be very unpleasant." Ciel cocked the gun.

"I'm forbidden to tell. Kill me, but I won't tell you anything." He spat in Ciel's face.

"Sebastian, please explain to this man the importance of proper manners." Ciel said, in an indifferent tone.

"Yesss, my massssster." Sebastian replied, his voice warped and distorted as he slipped into his true form.

A look of terror captured the man's face. "Wha... W-w-what are you? I know I've sinned. Forgive me. Please. Forgive me. I-I'll tell you anything. Please! Anything!" A series of loud bloodcurdling screams echoed in the courtyard.

"Master, I believe our student has learned his lesson," said Sebastian, returning into a human form, except for his eyes, which still glowed a crimson bloody red.

"Thank you, Sebastian." Ciel replied, as if nothing unordinary happened. "So, who is it that you work for?"

Still whimpering and shaking with fright, the sprawled man on the ground answered the question. "H-he is an underground crime boss on the east end. W-We don't know much about him-he enjoys his privacy-but his name is L-Lucifer Cruxcious. He is selling kidnapped children as slaves. A noble such as Elizabeth should fetch a hefty price on the black market."

"Good. We now know who deserves to fear the wrath of the House of Phantomhive."

Ciel then addressed his loyal butler. "Bandage and clean his wounds. I don't want him to die here. Bring him back to the manor, and then you are free to torture him to death in the most painful, slow, way within the boundaries of your imagination."

A wave of horror swept over the man. Ciel reveled in the terror and pain of the injured kidnapper. He laughed out loud at the pathetic specimen on the ground. "Sebastian, your current order is to remove this pile of filth from my field of vision. I dislike repeating myself."

"My sincere apologies Bocchan, I will begin my task right away."

The London times reported the many claims by civilians of the shrill screams of pain heard throughout London.

So far, they knew three pieces of information about the one responsible. One, his name was Lucifer Cruxcious. Two, he was kidnapping children. Three, he was about to suffer.

There was one person who could tell them information about this underground East End criminal boss. And Ciel and his butler both knew that this person was Lau, the Chinese opium tycoon.

Later,

Ciel and Sebastian entered the opium den, which, although illegal, was always loud and crowded, full of bustling activity. Swirls of smoke curling out of the various opium pipes filled the air.

"Ack, this smell of opium always makes me sick. Sebastian, let's get this over with as soon as possible."

"Yes, my master."

Lau was at the back of the room, surrounded by Ran Mao and other several other provocatively dressed, giggling girls. "Welcome! Welcome! I was just giving my little sisters a special treat. So, what business do you have here?"

Ciel jumped straight to the subject; there was no time for niceties. "What do you know of a certain Lucifer Cruxcious?"

"Hmm... Let's see... Ah yes, he was a prominent figure in the opium industry before I wiped out his business." Lau said, with a slight tone of pride coloring his words.

"Would you happen to know where he lived?"

"Hmm... I don't know, but he can very frequently be found in the third of the alleyways of the East End. He is usually hiding in the shadows in the back, always doing one thing or another. Whatever he does, it's probably illegal."

"Thank you, Lau." Ciel said with a cough, the opium smoke irritating his lungs. "I believe it's time for us to return to our home. Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lord. I'll prep the carriage."

A short trip later, Ciel and his loyal butler arrived at the manor... Or what was left of it. The entire west wing was in rubble, and the garden was a miniature of the Sahara desert. Bard came running first.

"Mr. Sebastian! It wasn't my fault! There was bag or flour on the floor that I tripped over... (while I was using a flamethrower on full power.) And um..., there also happened to be some dynamite."

Mey-Rin soon followed. "The explosion scared me! ...and I happened to be near some dishes, so um... the young master might have to use some paper plates today... Mr. Sebastian, please forgive me!"

Finny nervously came last. "So um... I was watering some plants, but then I noticed the word pesticide on the watering can. So I stopped and watered the rest of the plants with water in this can labeled kerosene. Then the explosion set the plants on fire. Oops. "

"I don't see how it is possible for these imbeciles― I mean colleagues― to be so retarded― I mean slightly incompetent," muttered Sebastian under his breath.

Sebastian sighed again at the workload. He set about rebuilding half the mansion, then finding all the pieces of china and seamlessly gluing them together, and finally replanting the entire garden. (All within 5 minutes.)

Once he was done cleaning up after the other employees, he began to prepare Ciel's tea. "My master, it is time for afternoon tea. I have a freshly brewed black chai tea imported from India."

Ciel sipped the tea. "Sebastian, we can't progress our case unless we find out more about this Lucifer Cruxcious."

"Yes, my lord."

"As my most trusted pawn, I would like you to investigate this man."

"Of course, my lord."

Sebastian left the manor to look for the alley Lau mentioned.

He returned to tell the results of his spying. (30 seconds later of course.) "I have figured out where he lives. He seems to have kidnapped about 58 children, waiting to be auctioned. I think Elizabeth was included."

"Good. We will invade his house at midnight today."

"Yes, my lord."

"I am the son of Vincent and Rachael Phantomhive. By kidnapping my fiancée, he has insulted the House of Phantomhive. Lucifer shall be very regretful to kidnap the daughter of the Middleford family, and so indirectly cause offence to the Earl of Phantomhive. Sebastian, you are my pawn. I am your king. You shall follow my precise orders until the day that I fail to draw breath. You shall be fully poised to move into checkmate when I give the order."

"Of course, my lord."

**AN: I'm kinda worried for this Lucifer dude. But wait, there's a twist.  
>Ciel's so mean! He enjoys torturing a dying, defenseless person!<br>Was Lau in character? He felt sorta out of character to me.  
>Did anybody get the sort-of Twilight reference?<br>Btw, I don't own Twilight either...**

**Well, again, if anybody liked it, (or didn't), please review!  
>If there's anything you would like to see in the story, tell me in a review!<strong>

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
